halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights of Purity
The Lights of Purity is a large Covenant remnant faction centered on the planet of Baphilas. History Foundation The Lights of Purity was formed on the Fourth of November, 2552, during the Second Battle of Elysia. Formed in the opening days of the Great Schism, the Lights of Purity united the Sangheili and Sangheili-loyal elements of the Fleet of Divine Purity, which is the organisation's namesake. With a moderately sized fleet at it's disposal, the Lights of Purity would engage Jiralhanae-led forces during the Great Schism. The organisation would renew it's faith to the Forerunners by forming the Great Decree, which was a document solidifying the laws and customs of the Lights of Purity. Rejecting the ideas of the Sacred Rings, their faith in the Forerunners was only emboldened by the discovery that they sacrificed themselves to defeat the flood, as they began to be seen as selfless, righteous and honorable, traits that the Sangheili of the Lights of Purity would strive to achieve in their own ways. Religion Main Article: Covenant Religion The Lights of Purity followed a similar set of beliefs to that of other Covenant remnants, rejecting the ideas of the Great Journey and transcendence to heaven through the rings. Rather, they believed in the Forerunners as righteous, honourable warriors who achieved godhood through their deeds and technology, which motivated the species of the Lights of Purity to continue to hunt for Forerunner artifacts in an attempt to unlock the secrets to divinity. Species Sangheili Main Article: Sangheili The Sangheili, better known to Humanity as the Elites, are the backbone of the Lights of Purity, forming the strong majority of it's leadership and holding complete control over the military. The Sangheili of the Lights of Purity were very religiously fanatical, striving to achieve divinity through righteousness as the Forerunners had. Lekgolo Main Article: Lekgolo The Lekgolo is a species within the Lights of Purity, living in cultural harmony with the Sangheili. The Lekgolo have several large colonies on the Lights of Purity's capital planet of Baphilas from which they breed and live. Unggoy Main Article: Unggoy The Unggoy, better known to humanity as the Grunts, is a species within the Lights of Purity. Forming a large part of the organisation's ground military, most of the Unggoy of the Lights of Purity are treated equitably by the other species in the faction. Yanme'e Main Article: Yanme'e The Yanme'e, better known to humanity as the Drones, is a species within the Lights of Purity. Acting as both engineers and aerial combatants, the Yanme'e were considered a highly valuable species by the leadership of the Lights of Purity, and were given equitable treatment by other species in the faction. The Yanme'e were given the right to establish several hives on the Moon of Baphilas. Branches Ministry of Extra-Galactic Affairs Main Article: Ministry of Extra-Galactic Affairs The Ministry of Extra-Galactic Affairs is a branch of the Lights of Purity. It oversees all matters relating to Extra-Galactic space, such as astronomical objects, Forerunner artifacts or simple Extra-Galactic transit. Most notably, the Ministry of Extra-Galactic Affairs has tried on several occasions to travel to the Andromeda Galaxy, and has contacted The Forefathers. The Ministry of Extra-Galactic Affairs has a military wing of it's own, which primarily consists of Sangheili and Unggoy that are highly trained in EVA combat, and multiple capital ships. Ministry of Divine Knowledge Main Article: Ministry of Divine Knowledge The Ministry of Divine Knowledge is a branch of the Lights of Purity. It is responsible for the location, retrieval, transportation, protection and research of high-value Forerunner artifacts and structures. It is currently one of the most militiarised branches of the Lights of Purity and is highly autonomous, the Ministry often engaging in unsanctioned campaigns to retrieve Forerunner relics. As of 2560, the Ministry of Divine Knowledge and the Ministry of Extra-Galactic Affairs have begun searching for operational Forerunner deep-space vessels. Foreign Relations Humanity United Earth Government / United Nations Space Command The Lights of Purity and the UNSC maintain a non-confrontational policy towards eachother. The Lights of Purity and UNSC are openly hostile to eachother, and will attack one-another if a UNSC and Lights of Purity vessel encounters one another, however are not officially at war and both sides prefer to maintain the current situation. The Insurrection The Lights of Purity tolerates the Insurrection as it is an enemy of the United Nations Space Command, however the Lights of Purity is openly hostile to Insurrectionists if they are to enter Lights of Purity space without prior authorisation. Adetola's Insurrection The Lights of Purity are incredibly hostile towards Kayode Adetola and his Insurrectionists and actively attempt to wipe them out by any means neccessary. Following the Sentinel Crisis on Baphilas, the Lights of Purity put a bounty on Kayode Adetola of 600 Million Gekz and 7 Billion Earth Dollars respectively, though this bounty was nullified in 2560. Covenant Remnant Factions The Lights of Purity regards most Remnants as heretics and traitors, and will actively seek out and destroy them if they pose a threat. Multiple Remnant groups are tolerated by the Lights of Purity, or are regarded as allies. Jiralhanae The Lights of Purity actively attacks Jiralhanae worlds and settlements following the Skull Campaign. Gricceteus Covenant The Lights of Purity and the Gricceteus Covenant were formerly at war prior to the Skull Campaign, however both have since become close economic and military partners. Other Sentinels The Lights of Purity is hostile to Sentinels and will attack and destroy them unless doing so would not be in their interests. This is primarily because of the Sentinel Crisis. Krythenans The Lights of Purity and the Krythenans maintain official neutrality, however both constantly conduct skirmishes against one another at the edge of their controlled space regions.